mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Colossal Candy Clutter
Colossal Candy Clutter '''is the 11th course in Super Mario Star Road and the first course which requires the 2nd key. The entrance to the level is in the giant toy chest in the observatory of the castle (2nd key door). The level is themed off various toys and sweet treats, including a giant cake, a giant robot, a block tower, and much more fun themed objects. There is a slide and canon w/ Bob-omb buddy in this level as well. This stage is especially unique in the fact that it has moving coins and a moving star. Notable Features include: The block town, the Penguin Slide, the Giant Robot and the Giant Cake. Levels '''Star 1: Tuxie Race Down the Slide For this power star, Mario must make his way to the slide and beat the Big Penguin to the bottom. Mario starts the level on some colorful blocks surrounded by giant candy canes. In front of him is a platform, then the giant cake. Instead of going towards the cake, look for a floating waffer cookie with some Whomps on them. Ascend them and then climb the peppermint pole to reach the giant Koopa Kandy Chocolate bar. From there you should be able to see the Big Penguin (whos name is apparently Tuxie in this game and is the son of the Big Penguin whom you raced in the original Mario 64). The course that you need to slide in is very short and simple. It is a bunch of half pipe turns and then a ramp at the end which turns you 180 towards the goal. There are many sharp turns and the penguin does travel fast, but beating him should not be too much of a problem. When he reaches the end, the star spawns in a seemingly random location, though once you exit through the pipe, Mario lands directly on it. Star 2: Top of the Toy Tower For this stage, Mario must make his way up the giant toy tower. This time, go towards the giant cake and locate the moat that leads to the toy town. Now, head up the stairs and look for the building to the far right, which can be identified by a light blue slope with the "Lego" blocks and playing cards. Use the blocks to get to the card platforms in order to get to the top of the building. Follow the building and you will pass a bell and then find floating small blue and red platforms which lead to some dominoes and a warp pipe. Beware, there are Fly Guys who are off screen that WILL hit you with fire. The dominoes act like unkillable Whomps, so don't stand under them while they fall. Enter the pipe and you will be near the robot. Go towards the house of cards in front of Mario and climb them to find the block tower. Wall Jump up the side Until you reach the top, where the star lies. The Bob-omb buddy is also up here on the side of the tower. Star 3: Door Knocking In this level, Mario must find 5 secrets which are hiding in "doors" in the houses. The "doors" are just small square holes within the buildings. All 5 are withing the town. # The first door is in the right of the first split on the path # The second door is on the left of the split path # Between the Robot's legs # The Upper path also leads to a Door # The last one is on top of the castle wall on top of #4 on a grey path with a line of coins When Mario knocks on all the doors, the star spawns on a present near #5. Star 4: Moving Target By now, you probably noticed the giant target with the moving star in front of it. Mario must use the cannon to accurately shoot at the star. The bob-omb buddy is found at side of the block tower that Mario climbed during star 2, in between the two green towers. The cannon is on the yellow block structure directly up the stairs to the higher part of the block town, which can be reached by doing a wall jump in between the two yellow columns. Line up the cursor with one of the lines and try shooting at different points where the star is. Star 5: Pole-Jumping This star is another one that one usually finds before the 5th star. This star is located on the giant ice cream cone in the sky. The path you take to get here is to get to the Koopa Kandy Chocolate bar where star 1 was, and keep going from there. Mario just use a combination of pole-jumping and wall jumping to reach the next platform. Follow the colored blocks to the next pole and use more wall jump/pole jumps to get to the top. After that, just do some long jumps to reach the ice cream cone with the star on top. Star 6: Playful Red Coins In this stage Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The Yoshi Coins are not what you have to collect The Locations are as follows # On a floating block right before the Big Penguin # On top of one of the cages on the slide # In the cockpit of the plane # In an open window of the town directly after crossing the moat, you need to be standing on the entrance wall to get to it # Behind the toy tower # On top of the high yellow block on the path to the robot # On a floating card on the edge of the building with the block slope # On the Toy Robot's shoulder When Mario collects all 8, the red coins, the star appears on top of the Giant Cake Enemies * Shy Guy (Goomba) * Whomp * Grand Goomba * Mr. Blizzard * Chain Chomp * Chuckya * Fly Guy * Kuromame Trivia * This level is heavily inspired from Chameleon Twist 2 Toy Land. ** This can be seen from the music and the exact textures for the blocks. Also the Giant Robot, the plane, and the cards, are directly taken from the game, though recolored. * The toy rocking horse sprite, the number/letter blocks, and the vines are directly from Paper Mario in the Shy Guy Toy Box, another level that is toy based. * There is a bug on the slide where Tuxie may slide through the wall at the end of the slide making it impossible for the star to appear. * There is a glitch where the music will stop upon collecting the 100 coin star. Category:Level Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:Super Mario Star Road Location Category:Giant Land Category:Town Category:Music-Chameleon Twist Category:Location